


After the Afterparty

by jadeswests



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Concerts, Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeswests/pseuds/jadeswests
Summary: Tori Vega hasn't seen Jade West in years.Showing up at her concert was the worst and the best decision of her life.
Relationships: Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79
Collections: Victorious Fics - Jori Pairing





	After the Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!  
> It's probably really rough, so sorry about that.
> 
> Flashbacks are in italics.  
> Enjoy. <3

_“What do you fucking mean you’re done? You can’t just fucking quit now, Tori. Do you understand how far we’ve come?” her voice was sharp, words burning a hole through Tori’s already shattered heart._

_But she didn’t let it show. “I can’t fucking do this anymore, Jade! How the hell am I supposed to go on tour with you for six months if I have to watch you drool over your boyfriend, my best fucking friend, after knowing what we’ve done together. I can’t do that to myself, or Beck. Or my own fucking girlfriend! I don't think Sarah would exactly be.. fond of our little arrangement here, Jade.”_

_Tori’s voice cracked and tears inundated her eyes as she tore her gaze away from the icy blue eyes staring dead into her soul. Jade groaned in frustration, turning away from Tori to pace slightly on the carpet of the small room they had trapped themselves in._

_Music boomed loudly from the room next to theirs, the party still going wild at 2am. Tori had pulled Jade into the smaller room after seeing her on top of Beck, she knew this all had to come to an end._

_A year and 3 months. That’s how long they had been performing as a duo, touring the states with a following of over 4 million. For 8 of those months, they had been spending every free second together entangled in a mixture of sweat and pleasure. Tori knew it had to stop, Jade had a boyfriend, and she had a partner of her own._

_No bed, no band. Tori was torn at the fact that she had to leave, but she knew it was for the best of both the girls. She stared at Jade, who’s pacing had come to a stop, and was now staring straight at the ground, her weight all on on hip and her arms crossed._

_“Please.” Tori had never heard Jade’s voice so vulnerable, so susceptible. The raven haired girl looked up at Tori with tears in her eyes. Tori felt the pang of pain from her heart spread to her whole body as a sob threatened to spill from her mouth._

_“Goodbye, Jade.” ___

* * *

“Okay, but I still think the gold necklace looks better.”

Tori quickly dropped the silver chain as she wrapped the gold one around her neck. She looked over her outfit again in the full body mirror. The white dress had been the most expensive one she owned, and the makeup she had on was professionally done. She couldn’t look bad tonight.

Familiar arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned back into Sarah's embrace. “You look amazing, babe.” She spun her around and she grabbed the blonde's shoulders, staring into big green eyes with a worried expression.

“I’m really nervous. We haven’t spoken in five years. The last time I saw her I was 18 and stupid, she probably hates me. I gave up on our empire, and now I have to see her in person. She’s become this amazing, ultra talented artist and I’m sure she doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

Sarah chuckled, “Tori, she invited us all to come see her concert while she’s still in LA for this tour. If you won’t go for Jade, come for Beck. He’s having trouble adjusting to all this touring with her and maybe us showing up will give him some comfort. It’ll be fun. I promise.”

Tori grinned at the stupid smile the other girl had on her face. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Sarah chuckled. “I ask myself that every day.” she said, pulling the brunette in for a kiss. 

Tori punched her playfully and she held his arms up in surrender, leaving the room so Tori could spend the last thirty minutes before they left alone. She turned around to check herself one more time before sitting down on her bed and opening her phone. She went to her messages and scrolled down until she found the name she had been looking for. Jade.

The last text between them had been sent 261 weeks prior, and Tori didn't know if she wanted to text Jade, wait to see her in person, or just not go at all. Regardless, she still typed out a message that read "Hey Jade." Her finger hovered over the send icon, but decided against it, frantically tapping the delete button.

She opened her laptop and searched Jade's name into Google, like she had done hundreds of times since they went separate ways. She scrolled through the variety of pictures offered by the search engine. Jade was beautiful, she always had been. Especially at age 17, with her bright blue eyes and her perfect hair, and that charmingly sassy attitude she had. 

Jade was scary, but in a beautiful way. If you broke down the barrier she had set up to others, Jade was different. Different than the girl she had been dating. A different that Tori couldn't explain in words so she did so by leaning in to kiss her on the cold Saturday night. As their lips locked, the fever of the response showed just how much Jade had wanted this too. Jade melted into her with passion Tori had never seen before. Once they started, they couldn't stop. Nearly every night, after a Beck and Jade fight, or a stressful school day, it took meerly the locking of lips and the swaying of hips for all their worries and doubts to float away. It was them, it was beautiful.

It was Jade. And Tori had let Jade go.

* * *

It was 9:30 pm when Tori, Sarah, Andre, Cat, and Robbie stepped into the crowded venue. They scanned their tickets and walked over to their seats, which had been placed in the front row, courtesy of Beck. The mentioned dark haired boy spotted them from the corner of the stage and jumped up to greet them. Him and Jade had been dating since sophomore year of high school, and everyone knew they were bound to get married any day now.

Tori's thoughts were saved for later as Beck pulled her in for a hug, which she responded to, and chuckled into his shoulder. He gave everyone another quick smile before hurrying back onto the stage, as the show was starting in four minutes. Tori was nervous to the reaction Jade would have to Tori, and she assumed it was showing because Sarah placed a comforting hand on her back. She smiled at her before everyone's attention was shot back to the stage with the sound of Jade's voice greeting the crowd.

She was beautiful. Smile brighter than she had ever seen, wearing a dark blue short dress with all sorts of sequins and chains. It was extraordinary, but Jade had always been anything but ordinary. It wasn't until halfway through the song that Jade had first locked eyes with Tori, instantly stuttering over her lyrics. Tori felt small under her gaze, and she offered a small smile and a wink. Jade continued singing regularly, but her eyes never left Tori's.

When the first song had finished, the crowd let out a roar of screams and applause, but Tori didn't hear any of it. She assumed that Jade hadn't either, giving the way she was staring at Tori. Her gaze wasn't an angry one, or threatening, but one of confusion mixed with a lost expression. The tune came on for the next song when Jade finally turned around at whispered something to Beck, who was just about to start the strum of his guitar.

Whatever Jade had whispered, Beck looked worried. Tori could make out a "Are you sure?" coming from Beck's lips as Jade nodded and grabbed a guitar from one of the other musicians, before walking back to the front of the stage with her microphone, and a stool.

"The next song I'll be singing tonight is a little bit different. I wrote this one about three years ago, I think." Sarah giggled and intertwined their fingers, but Tori hadn't even noticed, she was too invested in Jade's upcoming performance.

Jade's first strum of an acoustic note on her guitar silenced the crowd. Her angelic voice stunned the venue as she started.

_"I know you  
And I know you don't wanna stay with me right now  
Follow through  
I took more photographs of you  
Than you would ever consciously allow" ___

____

The lyrics sparked an interest in Tori, and they sounded extremely unlike something Jade would write. That's why she kept listening intently, trying to meet Jade;s gaze again, which she had set straight down at her fingers, strumming the guitar.

____

_"You think I don't know about her" ___

______ _ _

The lyrics echoed in Tori's mind. Sarah.

______ _ _

_"Just look at her  
With her bright green eyes and peppermint smiles  
You cant resist" ___

________ _ _ _ _

She took in the words, in shock of how foreign they seemed pouring out of Jade's mouth, but yet so real.

________ _ _ _ _

_"I know her  
And I know that she smells like bubblegum and peach  
But have you heard  
Have you heard she feels like comfort in blankets  
And love and safety." ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jade's voice had slightly cracked, and it wasn't until Jade's eyes met hers that she noticed the few tears streaming down from them.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"What can I do to to change your mind?" ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tori opened her mouth slightly, forgetting about the hand locked with Sarah's as she looked up at the beautiful girl staring down at her.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"Just look at her With her bright green eyes and peppermint smiles I'll never win She is bright and yellow and bubbly While ill stay here and disappear like this" ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jade looked back down and Andre leaned over to whisper to Tori. "When has Beck dated anyone other than Jade? When did she write this and why?"

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_"I know me and I know I could never try to face the truth  
The truth is she  
Shes a lovely girl that gives you lovely company  
Ill stay silent and ill wish  
That I was anything like her  
I wish I had her green eyes and peppermint smiles  
That you cant resist" ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jade was now composed again, locking eyes with Tori once more as the crowd went wild.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even after the song was over, Tori hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

With one last whip of her hair and strum of the electric guitar, the audience was roaring for the final time tonight, Tori being one of the thousands of voices. 

Jade grinned widely before sticking her tongue out, throwing her hands in the air in rock signs. Even after an exhausting show, not a single drop of sweat covered the pale girl.

Robbie, Cat, Tori, and Andre crowded around the front of the stage, each receiving a hug from the singer and her boyfriend. Sarah stayed behind, feeling too nervous to say hi after her and Jade had last argued in high school.

“You did amazing, Jadey!” Cat squared, squeezing Jade harder. “Woah-ho, there Cat. Why don’t you all come backstage so we can catch up?” she smiled slightly at her friends, and they all nodded in agreement. Jade looked over at Sarah before giving her a small smirk and motioning with her finger to follow them.

After they’d slid into a room backstage, the venue had started to clear out. They were laughing at the memory of their Saturday detention a few years back when Sarah leaned over to whisper in Tori’s ear.

“Babe, I think I’m going to head home. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tori nodded and leaned over to give her a kiss. Sarah smiled before waving at everyone else and stepping out. Tori turned back around to see Jade had shifted a little bit and was picking at her nails, her previous smile now replaced with an annoyed look.

Another hour passed and they had all had a little much to drink. Cat was twirling Robbie’s hair in her sleep when he lifted her up with a silent “Bye.” as they walked out the room.

“Hey, Tor?” Tori lay back in her chair, turning to face Andre at the mention of her name, “What was the name of that girl who was in our chemistry class, the one who works down at CVS?” 

“Oh, shiiit, Milla? Yooo, I fucking loved that girl,” Beck started before Jade shot him a look, “As a friend.” he took a sip of his beer as Jade brought her attention to the brunette in front of her, who had nodded at Beck’s response.

“I forgot to mention earlier, we have a date tomorrow.” Andre smiled playfully and rubbed his hands together. 

“Good luck with the hangover, then, champ.” Jade smirked, and Tori stifled a giggle as she saw the look on Andre’s face morph into a horrified one at the revelation. 

“I have an idea.” Jade started, refilling everyone’s cups before leaning back with her own, a grin on her face. “Let’s play never have I ever.” after a few murmurs of agreement, they were in a circle on the ground as Tori started.

“Never have I ever sent nudes for cash.” 

Jade snorted in surprise at the girl’s question as she raised her cup to her lips. Everyone’s mouths gaped in shock and Jade burst into laughter. “Who said they were MY nudes?”

“I can’t believe you,” Beck started, “Never have I ever hooked up with a friend’s partner.” Tori looked up at Jade, who turned to look back at her before slowly raising the cup back up to lips that Tori had just now noticed were tinted a dark red. Tori brought the cup up to her own as well.

Andre had taken a drink too. “Unbelieve.” Beck chuckled. “And, with that, I should get home. It’s 2am and I can’t be too hungover for my date tomorrow.” Andre said, standing up, “See you on Friday, Tori?” He smiled at Tori’s nod as he left the room.

“Well,” Beck stood up, “I think it’s time for us to head out too, Jade, don’t you think?”

Tori stood up, and started to reach her bag when she heard Jade’s aggressive voice telling her to “Wait, Tori. Sit down.” She obeyed and Jade turned to Beck, “You can head home, I want to catch up with Tori a little more.

“Alright, bye Tori, hope we see each other again before we’re on the road again.” he chuckled and gave her a hug. He leaned down to kiss a distracted Jade, who simply pulled back and gave him a side hug.

He left with a confused look and Jade turned to face Tori again, who gave her an awkward wave and a “Hi.” in return.

Jade smirked. “Never have I ever…” Jade trailed off, letting her eyes meet Tori’s, who seemed to feel her pupils dilated as she sat paralyed under the most seductive glare she had seen from Jade.

“Been in love.”

Jade took a sip from her cup.

* * *


End file.
